House of Exchange Students: With the DHIs!
by KKHOAlover
Summary: When an accident happens at the school for the Anubis House students, there's no room for them to stay in England. Mr. Sweet sends the nine students to Orlando, Florida, to go to a normal high school. Then, they find the Kingdom Keepers, who say they need the Anubis House students' help, by becoming DHIs and defeating the Overtakers! Will they succeed? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: House of Arrivals

Chapter 1

Finn Whitman woke up in the Magic Kingdom, as usual. But wasn't usual was Wayne. The old man had disappeared, and now he was there, looking like he was just fine! "Wayne!" Finn exclaimed. "We all thought she took you!"

"She did," Wayne explained. "But I escaped for just long enough so I could tell you this."

"Which is?" Finn asked.

Wayne began explaining. "Tomorrow, some new people from England are coming to your school. They have the qualities. They will be valuable assets to the Keepers. Wanda will help you turn them into DHIs. They will be Kingdom Keepers."

Finn looked at him like he was crazy. "Wayne, let me see if I got this straight. So, I have to turn people I don't know into DHIs? Isn't that weird?"

"You didn't know the other Keepers before this happened." Wayne smiled. "What makes this different?"

Finn sighed. "What about Dill?" Dillard Cole was Finn's best friend before the Keepers.

"What about Dill?" Wayne asked him in response.

"He's been wanting me to turn him into a DHI since forever! So, I can't turn him into one, when I've known him forever, but I have to turn a couple more people who I don't know into DHIs?"

"Actually, there are nine of them."

"NINE?" Finn looked at him like he was insane, the same way he looked at him when he first met him.

"Yes. Dill may become a DHI, someday. But that's a maybe. Now, I must go, or she'll come after me. The last time you crossed over, you left the fob at Tomorrowland. It's still there. You are the only Keeper here, so you may Return with ease. No worries about leaving someone in the Syndrome. Philby doesn't know you're here, and neither do they, at least I hope." 'They' was referring to the Overtakers, a group of evil Disney characters that wanted to take over the parks.

Wayne then disappeared, leaving Finn alone with his thoughts. He sighed, and muttered, "We'll see what those people are like." He ran off toward Tomorrowland to find the fob, and return to his sleep.

* * *

Later, Philby got a text from Finn at midnight. It said:

**W met me MK. Brit students coming 2 my school. DHI material**

**-F**

Philby's mouth dropped in shock, but he went with it. Wayne was usually right, and if Finn had heard it from Wayne, he had to be believed. Philby shot back a text saying he got the message, then shut his phone off and went to sleep, hoping to get enough so he could be able to work at school.

* * *

The next morning, around 2 AM, nine students and two adults came off a plane from England into the Orlando airport. The students all wore a uniform, probably from a boarding school in England. One of the adults said, "Alright. We're here. You can go get your luggage from the carousel, and wait there." The man checked his pocket watch, and said, "Right on time."

The other adult, a woman with dark black hair and darker skin, asked, "Did we make it?" Victor nodded.

An African-American boy wasn't listening to what the woman said, and just asked, "Fine, Victor. But can I have my monster mask back?"

The man, who's name was Victor, said, "Mr. Lewis, if I give you back your monster mask, will you leave me alone?"

The boy nodded, and Victor handed him a mask. The boy cheered.

A blonde-haired girl shook her head. "Alfie! Will you put that away before you scare me?"

The boy, Alfie, nodded, and he stuck it in his backpack. "Let's get our stuff, guys. Come on Amber." He smiled at the girl, who's name must have been Amber.

The two of them left for the carousel, followed by a dark-haired boy and his light brown-haired girlfriend, as well as a girl with auburn hair and a streak of purple in the front.

As they neared the carousel, the brunette girl turned to the boy, and said, "I'm so happy, Fabian. It's been a while since I've been here." The girl must have been the only person in the group who was an American, or there was a minority.

"Don't you come back for summer vacation, Nina?" The boy, called Fabian, asked, smiling.

"Besides then." Nina laughed. "But seriously. Back home, with my friends. It's different. And guess what I heard?"

"What's that?" The girl with the streak in her hair asked.

"I heard from Mr. Sweet before we left that we would be going to Disneyworld on Saturday so we would have something to do. And we get the DHI guides too." Nina smiled. "Isn't that great?"

"Sure, but what are DHIs?" The girl asked.

"DHIs are holograms in the Disney parks, Patricia. They're going to guide us around." Nina looked excited. "I've seen them, but never experienced it."

"Well, that sounds cool!" Fabian exclaimed, grabbing his luggage.

"I agree. I can't wait. Sibuna should get a guide together." The other girl, whose name must have been Patricia, suggested. Sibuna was a group the five of them had been in back at the boarding school they were a part of.

"We should. I hope we can." Nina picked her luggage up, and said, "Let's go."

All five of the people waited for the rest of the group to show up, Nina leaning on Fabian's shoulder. Nina wouldn't admit it, but she was both excited and nervous to find out about those DHIs, especially with how long she had been gone. She wondered how much had changed back home over school years, and was hoping there was a mystery, or adventure, that her friends could go on. She didn't know when she would find it, but she would, and she couldn't wait for it.


	2. Chapter 2: House of Suspicions

**Me: Okay, before I say anything, I need to thank Bookworm2229 for being my first reviewer and for favoriting this story. Thanks a bunch!**

**Now, before I forget: Here's the disclaimer.**

**Finn: KKHOAlover doesn't own us-**

**Nina: Or us!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The reason for the group's coming was quite simple, really. A couple of the kids at the boarding school they went to played paintball around the school. One of the students shot a sprinkler, and it soaked through everything, causing horrible water damage. It ruined everything in the school, so until they can make repairs and clean, all of the students transferred to different boarding schools with their residence houses. But there wasn't enough at the schools in England to take everyone, so the final house, called Anubis House, had to come to America, except this school in America wasn't a boarding school. It was a normal high school, so it was very different.

The Anubis house students were all staying in a hotel near the school, each with their roommate. Once they were settled in their rooms, they all went to the school, just in time for homeroom.

As they all hurried into class as the bell rung, Finn noticed there were nine of them. _Nine students, all brand new…those must be the new students Wayne told me about!_ He planned to go and talk with one of them after class. He picked Nina to talk to, but when class ended, four people came to talk to her. Finn recognized them as Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, and Amber. Finn frowned, and left for his next class, thinking, _why does high school make it so impossible to reach people?_

* * *

At lunchtime, the Sibuna gang was having a quick meeting while the rest of the Anubis House students were in line to get their lunches.

As Patricia took a bite of her Sloppy Joe, she said, "We could have been killed last year, and this year too, but we weren't. Thank goodness."

Amber looked at her disgustedly, and then commented, "We're safe, for once. How great is that?" She sipped her milk, and looked down at her Sloppy Joe with a disgusted expression.

Fabian nodded. "Absolutely perfect. Senkhara's gone, and so is Rufus. Nothing will hurt us," he told them, squeezing Nina's hand with a smile.

Nina added, "But Victor's here. We don't know what he might do."

Amber glared at Nina. "Nina! Don't ruin our happy moment!" The table erupted in laughter at Amber's comment.

Nina smiled. "Sorry Amber. I didn't mean it."

Alfie smiled, taking a bite of his Sloppy Joe. He would have said something, but then he was cut off by the arrival of the other students. "Sibuna." He said quickly to end the meeting.

"Sibuna."

* * *

Finn, Charlene, and Amanda were sitting in the lunchroom at the same time. The three of them went to the same school, but the other Keepers attended the other high school in town. Charlene and Amanda were eating their lunches, talking about a party they had heard about, but Finn was watching the Anubis House students.

Amanda looked at Finn with a curious expression. "What are you doing, Finn?" She asked, as Finn turned to look at them.

Finn raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"You were staring at the new students." Charlene told him. "Are you trying to be a stalker or something?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "I'm not. I'm just curious about the new kids." He lowered his voice, and began to explain what Wayne had told him about who they might be.

When he had finished, Amanda told him, "Well, we're definitely going to have to figure this out. Let's talk about it later."

Charlene nodded, and that didn't come up again in their conversation.

* * *

Later on, when school was over, all of the Anubis House students walked back to the hotel, only to find some notes on their beds. They said:

**This Saturday, all Anubis House students are going to Disneyworld for a day trip. Meet Victor in the lobby of the hotel at 7:30 AM that morning. Good day!** **-Mr. Sweet**

All of the students thought it would be awesome, even though some of them thought Disney was for little kids. Boy, would those kids be wrong when they found out what was really happening.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: House of Holograms

**Okay, before I start it off, one thing I have to say. I was at school, and we were on the computers getting ready for this special, "What kind of survivor are you?" test for Extreme Survival, and we had to put in our email. I put in my email from home, and when I went to check what I needed in my inbox, since I needed something from there, guess what I found? I found out that I have two favorites, and a new follower! I was just about bouncing off the walls, so thanks a lot!**

**Now, for the disclaimer:**

**Alfie: KKHOAlover doesn't own any of us, especially my pranks!**

**Me: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Alfie: Nothing at all.**

**Me: ...**

**Charlene: KKHOAlover doesn't own us either!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

That Saturday, all of the students came down to the lobby. Victor said, "Everyone, in groups of four or five, you will have special park guides. They will respond to everything you do and say, and one more thing. Mr. Lewis, Mr. Clarke, BEHAVE!"

Everyone laughed except for Victor, and Jerome, a light brown-haired tall student, said, "You would think Alfie and I wouldn't behave? That disappoints me, Victor." Everyone laughed again, except for Victor.

Victor frowned. "Just pick your groups."

Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and Patricia all chose to be in a group together, leaving Jerome, a black-haired darker-skinned girl named Mara, a blonde-haired boy named Eddie, the only other American on the trip, and a straight dark brown-haired girl named Joy.

Then, the two groups and the chaperones got on the bus and went to Disney, each of them chatting about whatever, for example Nina and Fabian about Egypt and a lady named Sarah, and Jerome and Alfie about future prank ideas.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the parks, they all went up to the gates. The girls got their bags checked, and they all went inside.

The group of eleven stood at the Partners statue, looking around. "Does anyone have any idea what to expect about this?" Amber asked curiously.

All eyes pointed at Nina and Eddie. Eddie shook his head, and commented, "No, no. I think this is fairly new compared to the last time I was here."

Nina nodded as if she was agreeing. She was, actually. Everyone else shrugged, and kept waiting. They didn't stay there for long. Only about a minute passed before what they were waiting for happened.

Suddenly, two holographic projections started walking toward the two groups, one an athletic blonde girl that was for the smaller group, recognizeable to the kids as what might have been Charlene Turner from school, and a boy who looked a lot like…

"Finn?" Nina asked the hologram.

The hologram started talking. "Hello, stranger. My name is Finn. Please show me your guest identification cards now so I may recognize you."

The five students showed the hologram their cards, but before he could continue talking, Alfie swiped his hand through the holographic Finn, and was astonished. "You guys agree that this is alien technology, right?"

Patricia face palmed. "Here comes the alien stuff. Woo hoo."

Victor shushed Alfie, and the two groups parted ways. Thankfully, Victor went with the other group, which meant Sibuna got Trudy. Neither of the adults said much during their time at the Disney parks, since they, as well as the kids, were paying attention to the DHI guides.

* * *

Later that day, the real Finn was in his room, researching for homework, and had a thought. _The Keepers should cross over tonight. I'll text Philby. _The text said:

**Cross over tonight? MK?**

Later, Finn got a response.

**Okay. I'll tell the other Keepers.**

Finn relaxed. He would tell the rest of the group that night about what he had experienced. The other Keepers had to understand what Wayne wanted them to know. It may be their only chance to defeat the Overtakers if they don't succeed.

* * *

**Please R&R! I love comments, and maybe some suggestions too? I have a general storyline made, but I can add events that you want if you want them!**

**-KKHOAlover**


	4. Chapter 4: House of Explanation

**Me: Here's the disclaimer:**

**Philby: KKHOAlover doesn't own us...**

**Fabian: Or us.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Each of the Keepers was told by Philby to be ready for crossing over. They all wore black clothing, and were in bed asleep by eight-thirty, the normal time they had set for years.

One by one, the Keepers crossed over, thanks to Philby's work with the DHI server. Finn arrived first. Maybeck, an African-American guy and proud of it, arrived second. Charlene, the athletic blonde, and the other DHI from the Anubis House students' tour, was close behind. Willa, a brunette girl, and Philby's crush, arrived fourth. Jess and Amanda, the two Fairlies, whose appearances changed often, arrived at practically the same time. Philby arrived last.

"Alright, Whitman. What's this about?" Maybeck asked. He called people by his last name often.

"Wayne. He showed up here Thursday night. I was the only one crossed over," Finn began. Jess looked ready to protest, but before she could begin, he said, "And Philby didn't know I was here either, so don't go beating on him."

Finn noticed Jess calming down, as Philby sighed in relief.

"What did he tell you?" Charlene asked.

"Well, some of you know about the new British students," Finn began. Amanda and Charlene nodded.

But Willa, Maybeck, and Jess looked confused. Philby would have been one of them too, except that Finn had told him. "What British students?" Jess asked.

"They came from England Friday morning. Friday was their first day at the school. They go to my school, like Charlene and Amanda."

Why did they come?" Willa asked.

"I heard someone was playing paintball in their boarding school, and something set off the sprinklers. The school is assessing the damages and cleaning the school up, so their residential house moved here while it's being redone." Finn shrugged. "Not sure if that's the whole story."

"Whatever. Just keep going." Maybeck butted in, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Alright. Anyway, Wayne told me about them, and said that they need to be DHIs." Finn said.

"But, there's a problem with that," Amanda added.

"Is that the thing about the amount of DHIs in the system if we add them?" Finn asked. Amanda nodded. "I know. There's nine of them, and plus our seven-"

Charlene interrupted, "Sixteen DHIs in the system!" Finn nodded.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Philby asked. "Sixteen may overwhelm the system."

"But it's what Wayne wants, and he thinks it can save the parks. So we may as well try." Finn said, which pretty much ended the conversation. The seven of them went to find the fob, and then did the Return, sound asleep in their beds until Sunday morning.

* * *

At that same time of night, Nina was wide awake in her room, writing in her diary. She jotted down things about what was going on in her life right now.

_When we went to Disneyworld, I had a bit of a freakout moment. Our guide was Finn, the kid from my homeroom class. It was so weird, since I knew who it was. I was stunned on what I saw, since it was just so interesting to see him as a hologram. I didn't know he was one of the disney park guides! Maybe if I had, I wouldn't have been so weirded out or something like that._

Amber then woke up, the light shining in her eyes. "Nins!" She whispered. "Can you please turn that light off? I'm trying to sleep!"

Nina sighed, and responded, "Okay Amber." She shut the light off, closed her book and got into her own bed. "Goodnight, Amber..." she whispered, as she laid her head on the pillow.

"Goodnight Nina."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5: House of Confrontation

**I am so sorry for not updating! I've just been so busy with this thing for school...but here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers or House of Anubis. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sunday was a boring day for both the Keepers, and the Anubis House students. They did almost nothing, and it was absolutely driving them insane. Some of the people who didn't like school were actually anxious for Monday to come so they would have something to do!

* * *

Finally Monday came, and everyone went to school. Philby, Willa, Maybeck, and Jess all went to their other high school, and the Anubis House students, as well as Charlene, Finn, and Amanda went to school at theirs.

At the first high school, Philby and Willa were talking at Philby's locker before class started. "So, how do you think the others are doing, trying to convince the new people to join us?" Willa asked him curiously, clutching her books.

"Oh, I don't know. Has class started there yet? If it hasn't, they might be even doing it now," Philby suggested.

"True." There was a small awkward silence before Willa spoke up again. "Do you think that the new students will help us?"

"Well, I've never met any of them, so I don't know what they're like. I just hope they'll help," Philby sighed, shutting his locker.

"That's true." She smiled at him, and then said, "Ready to go to class?"

Philby nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready." He smiled back at her, and the two of them walked to class together.

As they walked, Philby gently took her hand, and Willa didn't mind at all. Instead, it seemed that Willa was enjoying it instead.

* * *

At the second high school, the Keepers were also standing around the lockers, specifically Finn's. "So, does anyone have any idea where the new kids are?" Charlene asked. "We could talk to them before class. It would be easier, don't you think?"

"I agree. Let's see where they are," Finn said in response.

"Well, I've seen them in the library on other mornings," Amanda observed.

"Great!" Finn smiled at Amanda, and continued to speak. "Let's go check there, then."

The three of them smiled at each other, and Finn shut his open locker, ready to go. Charlene took the lead as they went to the library, leaving Finn and Amanda alone.

Finn motioned for Amanda to go first. "Go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

Amanda nodded, and walked off behind Charlene.

Finn glanced around the area, making sure he didn't see Luowski or another OTK. Then, he walked up behind Amanda, and walked with her to the library.

* * *

The Anubis House students were sitting on some couches in the corner of the library. Fabian and Nina were sitting together, both reading a book on Egyptian mythology they had found. Nina's head rested on Fabian's shoulder as they read, and that got a smile out of Fabian.

Amber was using one of the windows to reapply some make-up, and Patricia was standing near her, rolling her eyes and sighing. "Seriously? You could have done that in the hotel room, you know," she told Amber.

"I was in a hurry!" Amber complained as she continued.

Jerome and Mara were sitting on another couch, Alfie sitting next to them on Jerome's other side. Jerome and Mara were talking about something they were planning on doing after school, and Alfie was listening in.

"So, what about the cinema?" Mara suggested. "I hear there's a great film out now."

"I guess, but there's another thing I want to try. I want to do something American on our date. After all, that's where we are, isn't it?" Jerome laughed.

"And the cinema isn't American?" Mara laughed.

Jerome rolled his eyes as Joy sat down on the arm of the couch that Nina and Fabian had taken. Eddie was standing behind her, flipping through a copy of Sports Illustrated that he had found.

Just as one of the students was about to speak up, the three Keepers entered the library and spotted them. The Keepers made their way over to them and cornered them.

Everyone was silent, until Eddie spoke up. "What are you doing? What do you want with us?" He asked the three of them.

Charlene turned to him. "Do you know an old man named Wayne?"

Nina shook her head. "We don't know who that is." _No old man named Wayne, but I did know an old woman named Sarah…_

Patricia asked, "Who's that? And if I may ask another question, what were the two of you doing as holograms in the Magic Kingdom?"

Finn took a deep breath, and then began a long explanation about what the Keepers are, and who Wayne was. "Charlie and I, as well as three of our other friends, are the DHIs. We got a job to be them a couple years ago. That's the first part of it. But our DHIs are making us cross over to the parks in the middle of the night.

"The Disney villains are trying to take over the parks and make them into their own special evil playground. We call those characters Overtakers." Finn took another breath, and then continued. "Now, Wayne is one of the Imagineers who created our holograms. He was a personal friend of Walt Disney. He is the one who makes sure we are able to cross over."

Amanda was shocked that Finn would just tell all of this information to people who were practically strangers. _Finn! Seriously? You barely know these people, and you just told them everything about the Keepers? Really?_ Then she thought about it again. _Well, Wayne did tell you they needed to be Keepers, so I guess that this is fine. Finn must really trust these people, and Wayne, to do this. At least you didn't get into explaining Fairlies._


End file.
